


Людей защищают друзья (Friends Protect People)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Я знаю тебя настоящего [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Johnlock, Reichenbach, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Fix, dialogue only, reichenbach alternative, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: От Автора: Любая правда лучше неопределенности.От Переводчика: Что, если бы тот разговор на крыше Бартса был бы другим...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Я знаю тебя настоящего [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Людей защищают друзья (Friends Protect People)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends Protect People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688719) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



\- Джон.

\- Шерлок? Где ты? Я сейчас буду.

\- Нет! Джон, остановись, стой, где стоишь, не двигайся. Я на крыше. Ты видишь меня?

\- Да. Вижу. Что происходит?

\- Джон, послушай, у меня почти нет времени на объяснения, а я слишком эгоистичен, чтобы предать тебя, даже если это даст тебе больше шансов. Я не могу тебя обманывать. Что ж, сейчас на это нет времени. То, что ты сейчас увидишь, не реально. Скажи: «Тебе не обязательно это делать», если понял меня.

\- Тебе не обязательно это делать.

\- Хорошо.

\- Шерлок, что происходит?

\- Это трюк, Джон, это волшебный трюк, и ты должен быть моим отвлекающим маневром. Иногда единственный способ выжить - это умереть, понимаешь?

\- Нет! О чем ты говоришь?

\- Я сожалею, мне жаль. Хотя на самом деле нет. Не могу думать. Боже. Мориарти мертв.

\- Мертв? Значит, все закончилось? Как это произошло? Полиция едет? Шерлок, ты его убил? Как это произошло?

\- Сейчас нет времени. Мне жаль, Джон. Мне жаль. Ты. Ты снова в заложниках. Я должен прыгнуть.

\- Шерлок, нет! Нет, не делай этого! Мы разбе…

\- Джон, я знаю. Пожалуйста, у нас нет времени. Выслушай меня. Нет, отсюда нет выхода. Только не отсюда. У меня нет времени. Я… Я не собираюсь умирать, но все будут думать, что я умер, и ты тоже должен. Мне очень жаль, Джон. Ты должен убедить их. Ты можешь сделать это для меня? Джон? Ты поможешь мне? Ты можешь сделать это для меня?

\- Я… Ладно. Да, конечно, я помогу тебе. Все что угодно. Скажи, что мне делать.

\- Делай то, что ты сделал бы, если бы мы не поговорили. Ты должен. Горевать.

\- Что? Как я это сделаю?

\- Джон, ты должен попробовать. Пожалуйста. Ты можешь сделать это для меня?

\- Все что угодно. Все что угодно.

\- Хорошо. Отлично. Я знал, что ты не подведешь меня, мой Джон. Ты никогда не подводил меня. Джон, я… Мне пора. Мне жаль. Я должен прощаться. Не надо… не смотри, ладно? Тебе будут сниться кошмары. Отвернись.

\- Я не буду этого делать, Шерлок.

\- Я… Мне жаль. Я люблю тебя.

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, не делай этого. Не важно, раскрываешь ли ты преступления, меня это не волнует. Спускайся, и мы сможем тебе помочь. Пожалуйста. Не делай этого.

\- Спасибо, Джон. Я… Увидимся. Как-нибудь. 

\- Не прыгай, Шерлок, пожалуйста. Не оставляй меня. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня снова одного.

\- Прощай, Джон.

\- ШЕРЛОК!


End file.
